Summer is Here and the Beach is Welcoming Heros
by crazywildchild
Summary: It's summer vacation! Dash, Duncan & gang head off for fun in the sun @ Belloc's & Blazer's seaside mansion. Given the time of their lives and getting word of a Kaiju warning. Will Dash & Duncan have a break between fighting the Kaiju & each other?
1. Beginning of Summer Vacation

**A/N: What's up? Aaron is back. Summer vacation started today for me and most of the other students, who go to Zion Benton. Alright, I felt as it is summer there has to be another summer story on here, Fanfiction. I picked our favorite pair of cousins: Duncan Rosenblatt and Dash Marshall. The two heading their father's seaside mansion for the summer. Isabel Vasques, Kenny Rogers and Jenna Shwartzendrube are coming with their friends. Man, I can't wait to start but final words are _HAPPY READING._**

**Disclaimer: Firebreather (c) Phil Hester and Andy Kuhn**

**Stephanie Dash and Blazer Marshall (c) Me_  
><em>**

The bell rang and signaling summer vacation for the unusual group of students. Duncan Rosenblatt and his cousin, Dash Marshall were a part of this group. Both, Duncan and Dash had the heritages of Kaiju and human. Isabel Vasques was also part of this group as the Kaiju expert and the loner, Kenny Rogers as their best friend. The student council representative, Jenna Shwartzendruber was Duncan's girlfriend. All of them were planning to spend the summer together at seaside mansion. Dash only been there once but it was always his favorite place in the world. He didn't expect that Belloc and Blazer were going to show and have a great time with their sons. The teens walked towards Duncan's house where Dash and his mom, Stephanie were staying for some time. Dash and Duncan share a room like when they were younger but they're not that short anymore.

Dash opened the door. The other followed and crashed onto the couch from just watching Dash jump. To Duncan was hilarious. It got the others tired just watching him. Margaret walked out of the kitchen with her best friend, Stephanie. She was always surprised at Dash's excitement each time seeing it. It really reminder her of what Blazer was exactly when she met the Kaiju. He couldn't stay still for a minute or second but that was without coffee. Man, he was a handful when he was like that. Dash got the gene bad.

The three humans went home and planned to come by the next day in the morning. Dash and Duncan were excited. They only been there once but Dash only had the memory of it. He couldn't think of why. He shrugged the thought off for awhile. He and Duncan were told to go pack up by Margaret. Dash moaned of boredom when he hit his bed. Duncan chuckle at his cousin's exhaustion. The half-breeds were waiting until tomorrow official days of fun to start. The smaller built half-breed wondered why that place was so familiar. He has been there before when he was four or younger and Duncan caught the fly with his cousin's thoughts.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Duncan waved his hand over Dash's face.

"Huh?" Dash looked from Duncan's hand to his face. A smile come to it and Dash looked like he was going kill his cousin.

"What's up? You're all spaced out."

"I just have a feeling that I've been there."

Duncan looked with shock towards the other half-breed and spoke, "I know. I feel it too."

Dash put a hand though his hair. Something was familiar about the villa of their fathers. They packing their luggage and carried them to the door. Stephanie and Margaret watched them fool around. If they didn't know it, they probably acted like brothers very time.

"Step, they're a lot like their fathers and they don't even know." Margaret said giggling.

"I know but I wondered if that's good or not." Stephanie said worried.

"They're going to fine plus Barnes is going with them."

"I doubt it. Dash doesn't like Barnes much."

"You worry too much." Margaret side-hugged her friend, "You know both will be fine."  
>Stephanie shook her head as it was usually Margaret giving her the prep talk of the centuries.<p> 


	2. Memories or Just a Dream

Memories or Just a Dream

_Dash's POV_  
>I slept uneasily unlike I do on a daily basic. I mean I was dreaming if watching my younger self with dad and mom. I couldn't imagine where we were at a villa. A seaside villa. Man, this is freaking me out. Maybe I was having a flashback. I was running around like crazy. Dad was chasing me and I was smiling, which I didn't remember dad ever come to visit mom and I. It was a very rare sight for people see even Dun knew that. I never smiled even at a funny joke. I only smiled around him, Aunty M and mom. I watched my younger self escaped my father's grasp. I laughed and Dad's expression was like what happened. I smiled. I felt the place shake. A sandstorm started up in my dreamland or memory. I couldn't decide on which it was. I was shaking.<p>

_Normal POV_  
>Isabel was excited. Kenny and Jenna arrived to the home where the half-breeds sleep. Margaret asked them go wake up her son and nephew. Isabel had a video camera with her because she wanted record the whole trip. A seaside villa is a great place to let them star in their own film.<p>

"We are about to enter the cave of the half-breed' resting grounds." Isabel announced into the camera.

"Don't you mean Dash's and Duncan's room?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Fine but my way of saying it is much cooler." Isabel pouted.

"You guys!" Jenna yelled quietly.

Both of them shut up for their own good. Dash was sleeping towards the wall. Hardly, he was making a sound. Duncan, on the other hand, wasn't much noisy but he was loud. How does Dash sleep across from him? The three shrugged. Isabel sneaked to Duncan's bed and whispered, "This is Duncan Rosenblatt. He's the son of king of the Kaiju." The camera was turned towards Dash now, "Dash Marshall is the next specimen."

"Isabel, get that camera out of my face." Dash moved the camera out of his view. He sat up and looked at his friends. He told them, "You're all crazy."

Dash threw his pillow at his cousin. Duncan yawned into his pillow and tossed his cousin's pillow back at him. Dash laughed. Jenna, Kenny and Isabel went out of the room so the guys could get dress. Duncan came out with a red shirt and old blue jeans. The other had his green sleeves with black top and light blue jeans. Dash yawned heavily and fell onto the couch to watch some cartoons. He laughed at their idiotic high jinks. Jenna had Duncan's arm around her. Isabel was sitting on the floor in front of Dash. Kenny was sitting on one of the chairs. Dash took a pillow and threw it at Duncan again. Jenna, Kenny and Isabel started laughing but Isabel's laughing was stopped by the same pillow.

"You've got to love our lives." Dash joked.

"Being half-monster has it preps or something, Dash?" A voice came into play.

"No, it doesn't but transforming and superpowers. Nope." Dash answered his gym teacher.

"Whatever. Those abilities are powers that you wheel." Blitz said

Dash thought, '_Yet, I'm still normal._'

"When are we going?" Kenny asked.

"The two Kaiju are already there." Blitz said tensely.

"They know where it is. You don't, Barnes." Margaret scowled. She turned to the two cousins and hugged, "You two, behave got it?"

"You know it, mom." Duncan grinned.

"Got ya, Auntie M," Dash smiled. Barnes huffed. He was crushing on a woman in love with a monster and had his kid. The two boys laughed it up. They were inseparable and knew that their bond wasn't going to be broken. The five teens got into the van of their gym teacher. Duncan got the front. Kenny was sitting up by Jenna. Kenny wanted to sit by Isabel. Isabel pulled Dash along with her to the back seats. He didn't mind she was his best friend. Kenny kept on glaring at him. He felt eyes watching him. Isabel pulled away.

"Hey, Kenny," Dash whispered.

"What?" Kenny whispered harshly.

"Me and Isabel have nothing."

"Like I believe that."

"Ken, I'm not kidding. Is is like a sister to me."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't. That's the truth."

Dash felt that this vacation was going to be a long one. His friend, who has a crush on his best friend, has a problem with him. Now, he might have to deal with this and maybe a monster attacking. Dash sighed, closed his eyes and muttered, "This is going be the longest vacation I ever had."


End file.
